Miscalculation
by kellisenpai
Summary: It was a normal boring day, and Izaya Orihara decided to mess with Shizu-chan. However, his plans go awry when he makes a slight miscalculation.


It was a bright, sunny Saturday, 10:30 AM, and I was already bored. I had nothing to do today. It was so incredibly boring, the sun gleamed bright like always, the birds flew high like always, the people talked loudly like always. It was a very ordinary and boring day indeed.

Not having much work to do, I thought it would be a great idea to go visit my favorite monster. It had been at least a month since the last time I went to go annoy him. Jeez! It had been so long since I had seen that fire in his eyes! I missed it so much. I couldn't wait to hear him scream my name in a fit of rage. That would certainly make this boring day more interesting.

Before I knew it, I had merrily rode my way through the obnoxiously loud trains to Ikebukuro. I do love humans, and the mindless gossip they always speak, but that wasn't what I wanted to play with today. I wanted to see Shizu-chan, to see what kind of rise I could get out of him today.

I walked down the streets of Ikebukuro, in search of the protozoan. I passed by a couple of familiar faces. I waved hello to Simon, as he smiled and told me to try the sushi. I ran into Kida and his friends, but I spared them a boring conversation, telling them I was very busy.

It looked just as boring in Ikebukuro as it did in Shinjuku, but soon that would change once I found my Shizu-chan. It didn't take very long for me to find him, walking down the street, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. I really wish he would stop smoking, I wouldn't want my insane little brute dying on me. But then again, he would never die, would he?

"Shizu-chan!~"

He threw down his cancer stick and snapped back to look at me, face twisting rapidly into rage. Oh, how I love that face.

"Fucking flea! Cant I get one day off from you?" he growled, slowly making his way towards me.

"Ah, that's not fair Shizu-chan! I haven't seen you in so long! Don't act like you didn't miss me," I sneered.

He scoffed, picking up a nearby street sign, starting the usual chase.

It had to have kept on like that for an hour or two, turning the entire town upside down in the process.

And then, it happened.

A miscalculation, such a slight miscalculation. I can't believe in all of these years of practice, something so obvious and simple would have actually made contact with me. This is something that would happen to a simple-minded human, not Izaya Orihara. This just couldn't be.

Shizu-chan was chasing me with a vending machine held proudly above his head. I dove around a corner in an alleyway, next to a very weak standing building. The idiot followed me, hiking the object straight for my head. As it went flying, I slyly ducked, figuring I had avoided his attack for the millionth time. Suddenly I was reminded of the weak building behind me. All I heard was a crash before I felt the pressure of several bricks collapsing on my entire body, but mostly my head. I saw white stars, and then blackness. The pressure kept falling, it kept getting heavier, and more painful. The sound of the clashing of the bricks continuously piling up on top of me wouldn't stop. I wondered if it would ever end. My eyes were scrunched closed, and I tried to force them open. It hurt to try to focus them on anything. All I could see was that darkness again, and little specks of light peaking in from between the bricks. Just as I had opened my eyes, I closed them again, feeling even more pressure falling on me from above. I was completely buried in bricks, and who knows what else. I wondered how deep I was under, it felt like miles. I gasped for air, but I couldn't breathe, something was crushing my lungs. I couldn't feel my legs or my arms, or any part of my body. As the slow seconds dragged on, the pain grew worse. I tried not to focus on the unbearable pain in my head, as I could feel my brain violently throbbing against my skull. The more thoughts that raced through my mind, the greater the pain grew. The worst pain was coming from somewhere in my stomach, but I soon started to feel nothing but cold numbness emitting from the area. I smelt a thick scent of blood in the air. The heavy bricks pressed me flatly against the pavement. I tried to move my arms, to dig myself out, but it felt as if all of my bones were broken. I felt the blood trickling down my finger tips, legs, and the sides of my face. Colors were changing, the specks of light turned into blurry sparkles. I heard the blood pulsing in my ears. I opened my mouth to scream, but I couldn't even move my jaw, let alone make any noise. I lay there, motionless, drifting in and out of consciousness, for what felt like eternity.

"Izaya?" I heard the voice I so often hear in my dreams in the distance. Surprisingly enough, Shizu-chan doesn't sound angry. My blurry vision grew lighter and lighter, as he dug feverishly through the bricks. Why was he saving me? Isn't this what he wanted to happen?

I could barely make out a large silhouette through the gray fuzzy vision, which I figured was Shizu-chan. I looked up at him with one eye, blood seeping into my other one, preventing me from opening it. I thought about attempting to smirk, to show that I didn't need his help, but I couldn't even twitch my mouth into any expression at all. Everything felt so cold, even though it had been so warm outside earlier.

"Izaya!" He yelled in concern. Concern? Why the hell should he care?

Suddenly I was dragged from beneath the bricks and was being picked up by those warm arms. If I could move, I would yell at him to put me down, to stop holding me bridal style, but I was in no place to complain.

I must have really looked awful, considering the way Shizu-chan looked at me. His brows furrowed together into something that wasn't anger, but worry.

"Izaya, your stomach..," He trailed off, gaping at my torso. I looked down with my one good eye at my abdomen that didn't really feel mine, considering I couldn't feel it anymore. I saw a large metal bar of some sort sticking straight into it, most likely going all the way though to my back. That's funny, isn't it? Maybe its karma, for all the bad things I've done in life. If I could laugh, I would. But I just leaned my head against the beast's chest.

I soon became very aware of the taste of blood in my mouth, as it dripped down the sides of my lips. Before I could think to cough, I felt my body bob up and down, as Shizu-chan ran out of the alleyway, holding me a little too tight, as if he were afraid.

Time passed, for what felt like hours before he stopped running. I knew it hadn't been hours, considering I soon recognized the nearby apartment he had taken me to.

"Shinra!" Shizu-chan boomed, his voice slightly shaky.

I heard Shinra step in from around the corner, my eye slowly sliding shut. Celty wasn't there, she was probably out on a job.

I heard them talk, and my name was mentioned a few times, but sounds started to slow down in my ears. I remember Shizu-chans arms, trembling violently as he gripped my body. I was soon rushed into Shinra's hospital room. I was carefully placed on the bed, as Shinra began checking my body. I opened my eye to see two of Shinra, gray and white sparks in the corners of my vision. I saw his face go completely white. He said something to Shizu-chan, I didn't quite catch it. Something about too much internal bleeding, that there was nothing he could do.

"There has to be something!" Shizu-chan screamed, his voice breaking.

Shinra said something to him again, I didn't catch that either. I think it was along the lines of, "he doesn't have long." I wanted to laugh. Shizu-chan really did it, then? He won. He really won.

Shizu-chan turned to me, hovering over my body. His eyes and face were completely red, the tears started flowing and he didn't care. How incredibly human, what an interesting sight to see. Until the very end, he's still surprising me. His tears drip on to my face. Such a sunny day would end in rain, how depressing.

I hear him calling out to me.

"Izaya! Izaya!" He keeps calling my name. Since I'm on my death-bed, I might as well throw away my pride.

I give everything I can to move my hand. I want to touch his face. But my hand barely twitches. Shizu-chan notices this, and grabs it, covering it with his warm fingers.

"Shizu-chan," I whisper, barely audible. I'm surprised I could make any noise at all, I'm even more surprised that Shizu-chan could actually hear me.

"Yes?" He answered in the same tone, the tears still flowing.

"Thanks," I reply. I want to go on, about how I'm not just thanking him for trying to save me. How I'm thanking him for making my life worth living. How he made day-to-day life bearable for me, knowing that not everyone was the same. That there was one single person that would always keep me guessing. I loved that thrill, I really did. And you know what, Shizu-chan? I don't really have any regrets. I only regret that slight miscalculation, because I wish we could have had more fun together, for all eternity.

And I also regret not telling you how much I love you. I hope you can see that. I don't have the energy to tell you any of this, but maybe you will understand with that one word of gratitude. It's a longshot, but it's all I can give you, Shizu-chan. Thank you so much, for making my life so much better.

I see his lips quiver, as he whispers again, "Izaya.."

This is the last thing I hear.

I close my eyes.

On this dark, rainy Saturday, at 2:14 PM, I died.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! I might write another chapter from Shizuo's perspective, what do you think?


End file.
